HitmanSaver for once
by ItalianCloe
Summary: Hi, guy...I'm new. Sorry If I have done some mistakes...forgive me, but I'm Italian. I hope that this story will like to you. Please, read it and enjoy. Cloe


At the feast held at the villa with a large-impresario, there was

At the feast held at the villa with a large-impresario, there was

many people dressed in elegant way. Rome, in those days

White Nights, was also splendid for holidays that many

Private organized.

Agent 47 was there for his objective, which the agency does not

had yet given parameters. It was 9 pm and 47 entered

into the big building.

47 noticed how many people there and the rustle of all those

people to hear someone sing.The assassin makes itself wide between the crowd, till to succeed in to see who is singing.

A young tawny girl, with a garment white man and whit a braid, stà singing a sweetest love song (this foolish thing remind me of you), supported at a piano

black, while a pianist accompanies.

47 remains very impressed by his voice so candid and sweet,

so that he can not see that he is continuing to secure it.

At that moment, just in the last two verses of

Song, the girl sees him and, with a smile

sweet, looks into the eyes, while the song ends.

Just stop, a very warm applause flooded the hall.

- Thanks ...- she says in Italian.

47 awakens from trance that the girl had

procured as its telephone is ringing.

-47 .- Tells him, while the girl reconditions sing.

-47 It's Diana, I have the information you need .-.

47 away from the crowds listening .- Your objective is

heard about you, and know that you are not only a legend

Metro .-

- How did? --

- It seems that has entered once more about and be iternet

managed to get someone from this type of information .-

- You know by whom? --

- Not, not yet, but perhaps you can find out.I send you the photo of your objective.

The money has already been deposited on your

account .-

- You know if It has never seen to me? --

- Not, unfortunately ... it could as it could not ...

Attentive, is very informed on your account ... good luck,

47 - and hooks.

47 check the photo that has just arrived and is the ...

tawny girl. She has 15 years, but is very smart. Her name is

Claudia Rodani, Italian, but able to speak excellent

english.

47 lifts our gaze to the floor, and notes that the girl is

still intent on singing.

Before 47 remained enchanted by her voice, making him

try, in the depths of his heart, something that it did not have ever tried.

Make him to remember those few fine moments of

his life.

"You can not kill her," says something within his

heart. "No, forget it" answered "I've never done

first, why should I start now? ".

"Perhaps because it's a girl? Defenseless, Young, she sings like an angel, sweet ... "repeats the voice of the first.

"It 'just another objective!" repeats assassin's

istinct, but not totally convinced.

It awakens from his thoughts, and notes that the girl has

stopped singing and is descending from the stage, in the midst of

compliments of the people.

47 recovers and follows. It takes a safe distance,

since he does not know if she has ever seen. Claudia stops a

one moment to the bar to drink a sip of water, and then away

from the room, perhaps to go to the bathroom.

47 follows her, like a ghost, until the door of the bathroom. She

enters, and he remains temporarily outside the door, until

when the voice of sweet English girl arrives at the

ears, aimed precisely at him:-Look that you can enter, is

not only for women .-.

47 try to make them dispel suspicions: - I just wanted to

compliment you .- he says.

She replied with amused voice:-Come on, 47, I know that are

you .-.

47 surrender and remains impressed by the tone more amused that

worried.

Enter the bathroom with calm, and sees that Claudia is washing

hands on a sink.

It approaches and says quietly:-How do you know my

name? -.

- Oh, I know so many things about you ..- says her tender, but not

fearful.

She turns to watch it with the same sweetness of the first, while

she dry her hand, and then continues-.. but I am sure that you know that I know.

A lot probably I'll let you know that Diana will .-.

The faces and the eyes tells him sweet-And I also know

Why you are here .- says she became serious and sad

suddenly.

The two glances one another so violently that to 47

it seems that those emerald green eyes, put in that light,

could make the devil cry.

The 47 looks so strange.

- I will not try to prevent you from doing your work, indeed ...-

says Claudia, first looking into his eyes and then

away, to go in a cabin bathroom of

Ladies and placing himself on his knees, facing him, then

tells him with sweetness: - Well, I am ready .-.

47 approaches strange of the situation: nobody first

now, had made this speech.

Throw out a Silverballer with the silencer and him

points to her temple.

She makes hands joined and watch his assassin, now with

a touch of terror in the eye.

Shortly before 47're asking for one thing, she

replies: - The name you're looking for is Lucio Stortini .-.

- Thanks .- It says, and then she continues:-Please do not make me suffer

...- small tears fall on the lens

sweet face of the girl.

"Why are you hesitating? Who cares if she cries,

leak out! "says his side killers, but still

voice from the heart, replied "Why you should do something

so stupid? Let her live, has a whole life ahead of

her. ".- I ask you only one thing ...- That gentle voice make he

awake from his thoughts.-What? - tells him rude tone.

- Let me sing a last toward of a song ...-

ask supplication- ... Please ...-.

He agrees. It always leaves a last wish before

kill a person.

And so, Claudia closes his eyes and began singing with

a voice sweet and tender: - And when my life is over ... remember

when we were together ... we were alone and I was singin 'my

Song for you ... .-.

47 none makes ... is the first time that happens.

Very slowly takes away the gun from the front of

girl.

She opens her eyes in that moment, realizes

that has saved their lives.

- T .. thanks ..- she says with a smile.

The cold 47 hours, but must be justified and, after all, what

he says is not entirely false:- You would not serve to me died.-,

he says, offers his hand. She looks first the hand

then him and take the hand to rise again.

Pass the second and then she, recovering breath between

tears says: - Thank you, I'll can not ever ...-.- Shut up, and come

with me .-.

Saying this, he towards the door, and she hurries to

follow him.


End file.
